


The Jaffa Cake Affair

by ferretboyandpotty



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Just generally cute, M/M, One Shot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferretboyandpotty/pseuds/ferretboyandpotty
Summary: Alex has a gift for Henry, and Henry is done with Alex’s American-ness, for who can live a happy and fulfilling life without Jaffa Cakes?A cute one-shot <3
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82





	The Jaffa Cake Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!  
> It’s very short, sorry.
> 
> I’ve diverged from Drarry to write this, but this was just spur of the moment because I just completed reading Red, White and Royal Blue and I’m obsessed !! But I’ll go straight back to my main and favourite dark haired-light haired duo immediately 😌

Alex turns the key, opening the door to a dark hallway. Their new brownstone house is empty, save for the odd sofa or table. They moved in two weeks ago and told themselves they would unpack everything as soon as they settled in, but Alex started law school three days after they got the keys, so their plans rapidly fell apart. Henry was still getting use to the time zone difference, and so relied on Alex to sort the house out. That didn’t happen.

Alex searched the house for a sign of life, finding all the room lights switched off apart from Henry’s study at the end of the second floor corridor. 

Alex pulls his bag of goodies onto the crook of his shoulder, and slowly pushes the door open. Henry has his earphones in and is hunched over his laptop, his fingers tapping against the mahogany wood desk.

The room is sparse, and Alex looks around in shock. He’s only seen this room once before, helping Henry shove his belongings in. Henry treasures his quiet time, and Alex knows better than to cause a ruckus.

The things that are in the study, the small quantity that it is, makes Alex smile. Along the back wall is Henry’s expansive book collection, from Orwell to Dahl, and lined with little trinkets of Henry’s childhood. The opposite side, next to Henry’s desk is a large framed portrait of their ‘debut’ photo (as Henry likes to call it). Alex disagreed immediately when Henry suggested it, but both June and Nora had to take Henry’s side. It was the nicest photo of them, and Alex can’t help but agree when he sees himself staring adoringly at Henry, looking so mundane on the park bench. 

Alex turns the overhead light on, scared for Henry’s eyes suffering in the lamplight. Henry looks up, meeting Alex’s eyes in the reflection on the window looking out onto the street.

He tugs his earphones out and swivels around on his chair, opening his arms to embrace Alex as he steps forward.

“Hi, love.” He smiles widely. Alex notices that he’s still in his jogging bottoms from this morning, but now that Henry’s a writer he supposes it doesn’t matter. He tucks his head in the space between where Henry’s strong collarbone and neck meet, and revels in the way Henry sneakily slips his hand under Alex’s t-shirt. 

“How was school?” He asks, packing away his journaling book and closing his laptop. 

“Alright.” Alex shrugs. It’s been going great, both he and Henry know. Henry’s eyes flicker to the bag dangling from Alex’s arm and Alex remembers what’s inside. 

“I got you something, Mr Shakespeare.” Alex says, trying to stifle his excitement and laughter at the same time. 

Henry rolls his eyes and crosses one leg over the other, folding his elegant hands over his knee. “Go on, then.” He prompts in a bored drawl, but his eyes are bright with anticipation. Alex thinks, distantly, that Henry has very obvious tells. 

Alex rifles through the bag, pushing past the normal groceries to find his gift.

He pulls it out, and Henry’s face is elated. Henry immediately jumps out the chair and grabs the box from Alex’s hand.

“You bought me Jaffa Cakes!” He practically squeals. He rips open the box and tears through the orange packaging. He’s about to shove one into his mouth before Alex takes it. 

“Nope, you’ll ruin your dinner.” He smirks, and he can’t help but laugh at the disappointed look on Henry’s face. 

Henry whines like a child, and Alex folds over in his cackling. 

“Just one.” Henry pleads, his eyes beseeching.

Alex really can’t say no, and hands it back. 

“I know how much you’re missing them. Even if it has only been two weeks.” Alex teases.

Henry smiles through the mouthful, his face one of pure bliss. “How did you get them?” He says through his food, all his royal manners out the window.

“I went a different route home from school, to see if it was shorter, and I saw this international food shop and so I went in. Well, lucky for you they know their snacks.” He grins, walking through the doorway and down the hallway, followed by a very happy Henry. 

Alex makes dinner, and Henry suggests they watch a movie. Alex goes to get drinks and snacks, snatching up the box of Jaffa Cakes left on the table, and brings it into the bare living room. He sidles in next to Henry and frowns when the tv turns on to ‘Pride and Prejudice 2005’. 

Alex breaths out on a sigh. 

“Again?”

“Of course.” Henry smiles proudly. 

“I hate you.” Alex says through a scowl. 

“Oh, but you love me really.” Henry replies, going in for a kiss but dodging in the last second, leaning over Alex for the box of Jaffa Cakes. 

As they watch the movie in comfortable silence, Alex decides to try one. He’s never had one before, and if Henry likes them then he supposes he will too. 

He takes a large bite, leaving a half-moon shape left. He goes to finish it off before a small gasp sounds from next to him. He unhooks himself from Henry’s side and looks, watching Henry’s mouth work around words that aren’t coming out, his mouth practically hanging off his face.

“What?” Alex asks, exasperated. He slips his hand under Henry’s jaw to shut it, and it seems to make him talk again.

“Why on earth are you eating it like that?” He says, astonished. 

“Like what? Sweetheart,” He starts in a low, slow voice to tease him “I’ve never had one of these before.”

Henry shoves him playfully to the side. He is looking as though Alex is crazy for not ever eating one before. 

“Show me, then.” Alex asks smugly.

Henry’s face reddens in embarrassment, before he grabs another one from the pack and takes it apart slowly. He bites the chocolate from the edge, licks off the leftover bits off the top, peels the orange jelly with his teeth and chews it, then pops the leftover cake circle in his mouth, licking his lips. 

Alex stares at Henry’s lips for a second, before saying “You’re such a dork.” 

Henry laughs. Alex kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to leave a comment if you enjoyed!  
> find me on tumblr @ferretboyandpotty


End file.
